A Teacher's Life outside of School
by Wingd knight
Summary: A lot of times people seem to forget that teachers have lives outside the classroom and have had them long before they gave their first lecture. Its time some of Peter Parker's students remember that fact. I own nothing but the plot.


**Had to post something on the first of the year as well. A plus being since this is a new story it will keep this date on its label, something the post from yesterday didn't have the advantage of. Also don't expect a lot of work to be done on this one. I really need to get back to giving some time to the stories that bring in the reviews and all that good stuff. Still, REVIEW! and enjoy. HAPPY NEW YEARS BITCHES!**

Richard Green, David Sole, John Doe, Jane Doe, and Susan Lee were all students at Midtown High School in Queens New York City. They were pretty good kids, they got their homework done on time, didn't get into fights, did well on tests, and had pretty good relationships with their parents. Of course this was not to say they didn't do some of the typical teenage stuff that they really shouldn't do. They each have taken shots of alcohol, lied about their age on various websites, and they each had their own fake ID that they occasionally used to get into clubs.

They never expected however to run into one of their teachers at a club on a Saturday night.

"Mr. Parker?!" Susan almost shrieked in surprise at seeing her advanced science teacher in the loud dance club, dressed not in the button up shirt and slacks he always wore to the school, but in a pair of worn jeans and a fitted t-shirt that showed despite his nerdy personality and desk job he was very well built.

"Susan? Richard, David, John, Jane? What the hell are you five doing here? You're not old enough to be here!" The twenty five year old said disapprovingly to his students over the loud din of the music.

Before one of the now very nervous kids could come up with an excuse that would hopefully keep their teacher from telling their parents, they were saved by a buxom redhead woman slinging an arm around said teacher's shoulder.

"Peter what are you doing over here? You promised tonight was just about fun!" The beauty accused.

"Mary Jane, I'd like you to meet some of my students." he said in way of response.

The now named Mary Jane looked at the five kids intrigued, "So that's why you left me on the dance floor all alone." She said with a sigh, "You and your sense of responsibility." She shook her head, "All right kids, while I can't say anything about you sneaking your way in here underage without being a hypocrite I don't suppose you could do me a favor and leave now? It's rare I can get this one to go out for a full date night and I want to make the most of it."

"Y-Your Mary Jane Watson!" Jane exclaimed shocked, "Your a supermodel! How do you know Mr. Parker?"

The model smiled at the girl's question, "We went to college together actually, and I'm currently this Tiger's fiance." She told the girl, shocking the five high schoolers into silence. Their nerdy science geek teacher was actually engaged to one of the most attractive women in the entire country? Not only that but he was apparently ripped! How the hell did they miss all of this?

"Wha-? How did someone like Mr. Parker score someone like you?!" David asked.

Mary Jane lifted an eye at the young teen's question, "Our Aunts set us up on a date once and we just clicked." She told them, "Did you know that Peter here is actually ranked as one of the smartest people on the planet? He was a lab assistant for Reed Richards for a while a few years ago and is recognized as the leading expert of Pym Particles." She bragged about her fiance, getting a blush from the man. He didn't like to brag about his accomplishments.

"Wait, then why does he work as a high school teacher? And wouldn't he have a doctorate if he was so smart?" Richard questioned, obviously sceptic.

"I have an honorary one thanks to Dr. Richards, and I like teaching, it lets me connect with the next generation and help people more directly." The teacher told his students, "Now like MJ said I don't usually get out like this so could you please leave now without any fuss? I'd rather not have to ruin all our nights because I have to call your parents or the police." He warned them.

His students, scared at the prospect of their parents or god forbid the police getting involved quickly agreed to leave and call it a night.

As the teens exited the club they couldn't help but talk about what they had just learned. "I can't believe that Mr. Parker is engaged to someone like that!" John exclaimed.

"I'm more surprised about him being the leading expert on the technology some of the Avengers use." David told them.

"Wait what?" Jane asked "What do you mean?"

"You mean you don't know? Ant-Man, Yellowjacket, and Wasp all use Pym particles to control their sizes." David explained, "It's considered one of the most advanced fields of study on Earth. Its up there with ARC reactors and dimension travel." He revealed.

"No way!" Richard denied.

"No I heard about that." Susan defended David's information, "Its supposed to be one of the potentially dangerous fields as well since it deals with shifting matter between forms and dimensions. Supposedly they can be used to alter matter on the molecular level or turn a grain of dirt into a full sized planet!"

John whistled in amazement, "The others at school are never going to believe this are they?" He asked.

"Not unless we check to see if Ms. Watson was telling the truth." Jane agreed with her brother.

"This is going to be the biggest gossip in the school by Wednesday isn't it?" Susan asked rhetorically.

"Our nerdiest teacher is involved with a supermodel and might be one of the smartest people on the planet." Richard deadpanned, "Everyone will know by the time the last bell rings on Monday."


End file.
